Histoires de voisinage
by Nelja
Summary: Se passe après l'épisode 1x10 mais avant l'épisode 1x01, à l'époque où Eden et Sylar passaient tous les deux régulièrement chez Chandra Suresh. Juste quelques fragments de leur interaction. Pas de romance, bien sûr. PdV d'Eden, 18x100 mots.


_Heroes appartient à Tim Kring et à la NBC. Cette fic contient des spoilers... de vrais spoilers jusqu'à l'épisode 10, et puis en cherchant bien il est possible de trouver de vagues allusions aux épisodes 11, 18, 21 et aux comics de background d'Eden._

_C'est de la genfic tout ce qu'il y a de plus gen, parce que dans l'épisode 11, j'ai été intriguée par ce que Sylar dit à Eden "Alors, tu savais, tu aurais pu m'arrêter, et tu ne l'as pas fait !" Je me suis dit que ça serait intéressant d'écrire sur cette époque, entre l'épisode 10 et le début de la série, celle où Eden et Sylar passaient tous les deux régulièrement chez papa Suresh pour discuter les dernières nouvelles de l'évolution, apporter les restes de nouilles ou "travailler". Aussi, j'ai conscience qu'ils ont probablement eu encore moins d'interaction que ça, mais cette part du canon est assez floue pour qu'on puisse faire des hypothèses, je pense._

_Ce sont des petits fragments, du point de vue d'Eden. 18x100 mots._

* * *

Le professeur Suresh semble extatique quand il ouvre à sa "nouvelle voisine", l'écoute à peine ; elle le remarque, oriente subtilement la conversation.

"Oh, rien... je suis un scientifique, j'ai eu juste maintenant la preuve irréfutable d'une théorie qui m'était chère."

Il semble si enthousiaste, si passionné ; Eden n'a même pas à simuler la curiosité pour demander.

Il parle de l'évolution, de capacités nouvelles ; elle peut à peine croire en sa chance.

Parce que sa mission avance trop bien.

Et parce qu'en l'entendant, elle peut presque penser avoir un rôle dans ce monde.

oOo

Elle revient fréquemment, partager un repas ou une conversation.

Le professeur parle bien volontiers de ses théories ; Eden feint la surprise, ne cache rien de son admiration.

Elle pose les bonnes questions, pertinentes et précises. Tout à la joie d'expliquer il expose sa carte, ses dossiers.

"Il y a quelques mois encore, personne ne m'écoutait." dit-il, s'excusant presque.

Il ne mentionne jamais plus l'autre personne qui l'écoute, celle dont l'existence le réjouit tant, la preuve de sa théorie qu'elle aimerait pourtant connaître. Ce secret-là, apparemment, n'est pas encore pour elle.

oOo

Un de ces jours-là, on frappe à la porte du professeur.

"Gabriel, voici Eden, ma voisine. Eden, je vous présente Gabriel. Nous travaillons ensemble."

Suresh semble nerveux ; même sans cela elle n'aurait aucun mal à comprendre quel est ce "travail".

"Voulez-vous que je parte ?" mais même le professeur voit l'impolitesse de la chasser d'un repas cuisiné par elle-même.

"Après le déjeuner, vous voulez bien ?"

C'est une victoire.

Après cela, parfois, même quand Gabriel est là, elle se permet d'entrer, apporte à manger pour tout le monde.

Elle joue la personne normale, et écoute.

oOo

"Alors, c'est lui ? Une nouvelle étape de l'évolution ? Que peut-il faire ?"

Sa curiosité est réelle ; elle connait si peu de gens comme elle...

"Des choses incroyables !" Le reste est toujours un secret.

Elle réoriente la conversation "Comment l'avez-vous trouvé ?"

Il lui explique, dévoile la liste pour la première fois. Elle pourrait presque la photographier discrètement... pas encore, pas avant d'en avoir supprimé Claire Bennet.

Elle distingue, par hasard, le nom "Sarah Ellis", et l'envie lui transperce le coeur de dire quelque chose. Par exemple qu'elle connaissait cette fille, qui est morte maintenant.

oOo

"J'aimerais que vous m'appeliez Sylar, s'il vous plait." insiste Gabriel auprès d'Eden.

Le professeur semble déconcerté par ce caprice. Gabriel lui explique, comme un sujet rebattu : "De toute façon, mon nom ne doit pas être mentionné dans vos travaux. Ma mère pourrait en être choquée, si elle tombait dessus par hasard."

C'est peut-être la plus mauvaise excuse possible, mais Eden approuve. "Parfois, un nouveau nom peut aider à repartir de zéro." Elle sourit. "Une nouvelle coupe de cheveux, aussi."

Le professeur Suresh, seul contre deux, affligé, renonce.

Ils l'appellent tous les deux Sylar, désormais.

oOo

"L'évolution _est_ une force positive." insiste Sylar.

"Je ne pense pas qu'on puisse parler de positif ou négatif. Elle est, c'est tout."

"Mais les changements sont nécessaires."

Chandra hoche la tête. "Oui, la vie en dépend. Mais la vie dépend aussi de la gravitation, par exemple, et on ne dit pas qu'elle est positive, surtout quand on tombe."

"Mais alors, pourquoi l'étudier avec tant de passion ?" demande Eden.

"Parce que cela arrive. C'est inévitable. Et pour les gens comme moi la vérité, elle, est une force positive."

Sylar semble amer. Eden aussi, sans doute.

oOo

Pendant le repas Chandra semblait sombre, et au lieu de demander à Eden de partir, ou de parler science en général, il évoque sa famille, il avoue ses regrets et son amertume.

Il leur parle de sa femme, de la mort de Shanti qu'il n'a pu empêcher, de Mohinder. Clairement, il aimait mieux son aînée ; pas Eden. Elle croit que Sylar non plus, mais ils se taisent, bien sûr, ne voulant pas le blesser.

Eden préfère Mohinder parce que son père l'aimait moins. Sylar elle ne sait pas, peut-être parce que c'est celui qui a survécu.

oOo

Quand Sylar parle, expose ses théories, Chandra semble fasciné. Bien sûr, il aime parler avec Eden, mais cela n'a rien de comparable.

Eden préférait Sylar avant, quand il était plus timide, moins assuré. Là, il lui ferait presque peur, mais c'est de la jalousie, sans doute.

"Est-ce juste pour ses pouvoirs ?" se demande-t-elle. "M'aimerait-il autant s'il savait ce que je peux faire ?"

Non, Chandra aurait probablement peur. C'est une réaction naturelle.

Elle se demande si quelqu'un _peut_ même l'aimer en sachant qu'elle pourrait contrôler ses actes et ses pensées.

oOo

Elle est supposée être là juste pour espionner, juste pour la liste, alors qu'importe ce que papa Suresh peut penser d'elle ?

Sa confiance devrait suffire. Si vraiment elle voulait l'affection paternelle qu'il montre à Sylar, elle pourrait l'obtenir d'un mot.

Mais ce ne serait pas vraiment pareil.

Ce devrait être bon qu'ils soient lancés dans leur conversation sans même la remarquer ; elle imagine parfois qu'elle ne serait ni vue ni entendue si elle commençait à photographier la carte.

Enfin, pas tout à fait. Sylar, lui, ne l'ignore peut-être qu'en apparence.

oOo

"Nous partons en voyage." explique papa Suresh. "Chercher d'autres personnes ayant des capacités spéciales."

Elle reste sans voix quand il lui confie les clefs de son appartement, avec la mission de s'occuper de Mohinder-le-lézard.

Ils la laissent seule, faire ce qu'elle veut. Pourtant, elle n'a même pas l'impression de gagner.

Elle peut effacer Claire de la liste principale, mais ce sera remis à jour tôt ou tard. Il faudrait effacer entièrement l'algorithme, puis demander à papa Suresh de ne jamais le refaire.

Elle ne se résout pas encore à cette cruelle destruction.

oOo

Quand papa Suresh revient, il semble sombre.

"Oui, nous en avons trouvé, et ils n'ont pas accepté de nous écouter."

C'est une réaction habituelle, il le lui a dit souvent, cela ne justifie pas cette tristesse.

"Ils ne répondent même plus au téléphone, depuis." La voix de papa Suresh devient basse et tremblante. "Je me suis renseigné, deux d'entre eux ont été tués. Au moins. Sans doute tous."

Aucun d'entre eux n'ose prononcer les mots fatidiques : "C'est Sylar, peut-être ?"

Papa Suresh croit trop en lui pour oser parler - ou pour qu'Eden ose parler.

oOo

Sylar revient encore quelques fois, puis plus du tout.

"Je ne veux pas vous en parler." répond papa Suresh quand Eden l'interroge.

"_Si, vous voulez._" Elle doit absolument savoir. "_Vous vous sentirez mieux ensuite._"

Il a vu, raconte-t-il, des corps vidés de leur cerveau, tués par télékinésie à coup sûr. Il a presque volontairement sacrifié ces gens, pour se persuader que c'était faux, car il avait encore confiance en Sylar.

"C'est un meurtrier," dit-il, haineux, "il m'a manipulé, il m'a menti."

(Eden souhaite pouvoir lui cacher toujours ce qu'elle a fait, elle)

oOo

Elle appelle Mr Bennet le jour même, lui demande des renforts pour emmener Sylar.

Il refuse absolument de référer à ses chefs de tout ce qui est lié à Chandra Suresh avant qu'elle ait fini sa tâche concernant Claire.

"Ne devons-nous pas le stopper ?"

"Tue-le si nécessaire. Je te fais confiance, pour le juger comme pour y arriver."

Pourra-t-elle le faire encore, ordonner à quelqu'un de mourir ? Elle n'a pas changé de nom et de vie pour recommencer, pourtant...

"Selon tes rapports, cela semble oeuvre utile."

Mr Bennet lui faisait confiance. A tort, apparemment.

oOo

Elle entend Sylar crier dans le couloir, tambouriner à la porte de papa Suresh.

"Personne ne peut m'empêcher de continuer, excepté vous ! Si vous ne m'aidez pas, vous le regretterez ! Tout sera votre faute !"

Il semble se moquer complètement d'être entendu. "C'est vous qui m'avez fait commencer !!!"

Elle pourrait le tuer, peut-être, maintenant.

Elle ne l'a jamais vu ainsi, débraillé, les cheveux en désordre, complètement paniqué.

La voyant venir, il bafouille "Nous nous sommes brouillés." puis s'enfuit rapidement, comme honteux.

Elle ignore si à ce moment, elle a manqué de temps, ou de courage.

oOo

Elle ne pourrait être plus surprise qu'en trouvant Sylar à sa porte, calme et poli cette fois.

"Je vous en prie, dites-lui de me recevoir."

Il la regarde intensément, comme pour la première fois. "Il vous écoutera. Il vous aime beaucoup, vous savez."

"Pourquoi devrais-je le faire ?" demande-t-elle, émue malgré elle.

"Ne pensez-vous pas que tout le monde a le droit à la rédemption, à repartir de zéro ?" plaide-t-il. "Et que parfois, on ne peut y arriver tout seul ?"

Elle a besoin de toute sa force pour refuser, sans même parler de le tuer.

oOo

"Vous n'avez pas à vous inquiéter, Eden. Sylar est effectivement un meurtrier, mais il n'est dangereux ni pour vous ni pour moi. Je déteste ce qu'il a fait, je ne lui en donnerai plus le moyen, mais c'est un peu mon erreur, ma faute."

"Et cela dispense de le dénoncer ?"

"Nous n'avons aucune preuve ; je ne peux leur expliquer aucun moyen de l'arrêter non plus."

Sa voix tremble un peu quand il dit "Il a disparu de nos vies." et elle se demande s'il a quand même peur, ou s'il regrette encore.

oOo

Elle avoue à Mr Bennet son échec, ses faiblesses. Il ne la blâme pas, assure qu'il règlera le problème lui-même.

"Je crois qu'on me suit." lui dit papa Suresh. Il ignore que le danger ne vient pas de là.

"Si je meurs, Eden, gardez tout." dit-il un soir.

"Vous avez une famille !" s'exclame-t-elle.

"Je les ai abandonnés." Sa voix semble calme comme quand il expose une théorie, mais la noirceur est évidente derrière.

"_Ils viendraient forcément !_" C'était totalement involontaire et inutile, ils ne peuvent pas entendre.

Au moins papa Suresh en est convaincu, maintenant.

oOo

Quand elle apprend la mort de papa Suresh, elle ne peut penser autre chose que "C'est de ma faute."

Elle aurait pu arrêter Sylar, et elle ne l'a pas fait.

Elle se demande encore comment elle a pu montrer tant de lâcheté déguisée en compassion ; elle aimerait se dire qu'il lui a fait quelque chose. Mais elle connait bien son propre pouvoir, ce ne sont que des mots ordinaires qui l'ont détournée de son devoir, elle le sait.

Elle ne refera pas la même erreur ; elle se jure qu'elle le tuera, la prochaine fois.


End file.
